Celengan
by soo-iceu
Summary: Taehyung, cowok, bocah SMP yang naksir kakak kelasnya. Hobi banget nulis diary dan nyelengin duit. Ternyata ada kertas lain yang suka dia masukin ke celengan. Apa ya kira-kira? / BTS/Bangtan Boys, JinV/TaeJin. Jimin, Yoongi/Suga. RnR? BACA A/N NYA. PENTING/?


―εϊз―

Celengan

by soo-iceu aka suyanq

.

.

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, Kim Hansol, Kim Byungjoo, Min Yoongi (Cameo)

Main Pairing: JinV, or you called it TaeJin?

Warning! AU!School life, bxb, typo(s), bahasa baku featuring non-baku, judul & genre gak nyambung sama isi.

Lenght: one-shoot (bisa ada sekuel atau chapter duanya kalo ide liar suyanq berkembang biak menjadi kecebong yang berenang-renang[?])

.

.

Mind to read, follow, favorite, and review?

ㅡεϊзㅡ

"Aku heran kenapa kau punya banyak celengan. Sedangkan setiap hari aku hanya melihatmu memasukan sebagian uangmu ke celengan kaleng berwarna kuning itu."

Taehyung masih fokus pada laptopnya, mengetik tugas klipingnya bersama Jiminㅡyang barusan bertanya pada Taehyung.

"Aku suka meminta ayahku membeli celengan, apapun warna dan gambarnya."

"Maksudku, kenapa kau harus mempunyai banyak celengan?" Kata Jimin, sambil menggoyang-goyangkan celengan biru disebelah celengan bergambar hello kitty. "Bahkan yang ini tidak ada isinya."

Taehyung menoleh pada Jimin yang meng_gratak _meja belajarnya. "Belum ada. Suatu saat pasti ada." Jawab Taehyung.

Jimin mengangguk. "Aku salut padamu, Taehyung. Kau selalu bisa menyisakan uang jajanmu padahal uang jajanmu lebih sedikit dariku. Dan lagi kau jarang bawa bekal. Sedangkan aku setiap hari bawa bekal." Kata Jimin mengeluh lalu duduk diranjang Taehyung.

"Makanya jajan tuh dipikir. Kau beli gorengan terus sih."

"Laper."

"Perut karet, gak tinggi-tinggi."

"Heh! Sembarangan!"

Taehyung tertawa pada Jimin yang memasang tampang betenya. "_By the way_, mana buku diary-mu? Aku belum baca dari seminggu yang lalu."

"Ambil aja didalam laci kedua."

Taehyung kembali fokus pada laptopnya, jari-jari kecilnya menekan-nekan keyboard laptop dan matanya sibuk melirik sana-sini, melirik buku juga ketikannya, serta layar laptop.

"Buku yang _vintage_ apa yang polos?"

"Yang mana aja _kek_ suka-suka kau. Baca aja semuanya."

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong tentang diary, terkejut gak, kalau ternyata seorang lelaki bertama Taehyung itu suka menulis diary?

Kim Taehyung, siswa kelas dua SMP, memiliki wajah yang manis serta tatapan yang kosong (hingga teman-temannya sering memanggilnya blank-tae), juga pribadi yang menjengkelkan, namun tetap ramah, kok. Masuk ekskul futsal bersama Jimin, dan memiliki hobi menulis diary juga mengoleksi celengan.

"Taehyung, tumben sekali diary-mu terputus-putus?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Taehyung melepas kontaknya dengan layar laptop dan melihat Jimin yang tengah menatapnya sambil menunjukan diary _vintage_ miliknya.

"Ini, dari tanggal 9 kok langsung 12? Tanggal 10 dan 11 nya kemana?"

Menelan ludah. Berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. "Mm.. Aku sibuk membantu ayahku membetulkan mobil dan atap rumah orang tuaku yang kemarin bocor. Sampai kamar aku kelelahan hingga ketiduran. Jadi gak sempet nulis diary. Lagipula, aku tidak membawa diaryku saat kerumah orang tuaku."

Bohong. Semuanya bohong.

"Oh gitu. Anak rajin." Ujar Jimin lalu kembali membaca diary bocah bernama Taehyung itu.

Taehyung menatap layar laptopnya lagi. Sebenarnya, akhir-akhir ini ia menulis diary diselembar kertas dan memasukannya kedalam celengan. Baiklah. Ini mungkin agak tidak jelas. Intinya,

Taehyung lagi jatuh cinta.

Dan parahnya, Taehyung jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki.

Karena itu Taehyung memilih memasukan diarynya ke dalam celengan.

Bukankah itu akan sangat membantu? Rahasianya akan terjaga sedemikian rupa. Tidak akan ada yang curiga juga.

Taehyung menggindikan bahunya lalu mulai mengerjakan tugasnya lagi.

"Jimin, sekarang bagianmu."

"Bab apa?"

"Tinggal bab terakhir, kalo gak salah tentang cahaya."

"Okay."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Taehyung terdiam sebentar dikoridor saat melihat sosok yang menjadi pujaan hatinya akhir-akhir ini berdiri didepan kelasnya, dengan earphone yang menggantung ditelinganya serta matanya yang terpejam. Hanya sebentar, lalu ia berjalan lagi dan langsung menuju kelasnya.

"Hey."

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya lagi, melirik pada lelaki yang berstatus sunbaenya ini yang baru sajaㅡsepertinyaㅡmengeluarkan suara. Matanya masih terpejam. Taehyung mengabaikannya dan masuk kedalam kelas.

Seperti biasa, kelas selalu sepi. Padahal bel masuk akan berbunyi kira-kira lima menit lagi. Pada dasarnya sekolah ini memang dihuni mayoritas bocah malas, termaksud dirinya sih.

Dan seperti rutinitas biasa paginya disekolah, ia akan menunggu Jimin dengan berdiri dikoridor dan melihat kearah lapangan yang tiap harinya akan ada sekelompok lelaki bermain futsal.

Puk.

"Jimin, tumbenㅡ"

Dan Taehyung terdiam.

Yang menepuk pundaknya tadi bukanlah Jimin.

Tapi Kim Seokjin, sunbaenya, yang menjadi pujaan hatinya beberapa hari ini.

Lalu Taehyung mendengus pelan. Lagipula, bagaimana mungkin seorang Park Jimin datang jam segini? Terlalu _imposible_.

"Iya?" Kata Taehyung, datar. Selama ia menyukai Seokjin, ia memang tak pernah merasa berbunga seperti orang-orang jatuh cinta pada umumnya, dan malah ia bertingkah cuek dan tidak peduli. Ia juga tak kepo terhadap Seokjin dan tukang _nguntit_. Menurutnya, tahu nama dan wajahnya saja cukup membuatnya puas. Oke mungkin ini sedikit ambigu.

"Kenapa kau mengabaikanku tadi?"

"Maaf, kukira sunbae berbicara dengan orang lain."

Seokjin mengangguk-angguk. "Sebelumnya, namaku Seokjin."

Taehyung mengangguk pelan. "Sudah tahu. Sunbae, kan, populer. Aku Taehyung."

Diam-diam Taehyung tersenyum kecil. Pada akhirnya, Seokjin tahu namanya.

"Ah, Taehyung, Kim Taehyung? Berhubung sekali, aku memang mencari Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung sedikit terkejut dan melihat wajah Seokjin. Sejujurnya... Ini pertama kalinya detakan jantungnya tidak waras. Terlalu dekat. Biasanya ia hanya memandang wajah Seokjin saat dikantin. Itu juga tidak lama.

Taehyung menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Mencariku? Untuk apa?"

"Gummi seonsaengnim memberiku saran untuk menemuimu. Katanya, kau duta fisika disekolah ini, ya?"

Taehyung mengangguk kecil. "Iya. Kenapa?"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. "Tapi kau jangan tertawa."

"Untuk apa aku tertawa jika tidak ada yang lucu."

Seokjin terkekeh, ternyata adik kelasnya yang satu ini berbeda sekali dengan yang lainnya. "Beberapa bulan lagi, ujian akhir sekolah akan dimulai. Aku sangat lemah dibidang fisika. Jadi, Gummi seonsaengnim menyarankanku untuk meminta bantuan kau untuk meningkatkan nilaiku, meskipun tidak banyak. Yang penting aku mengerti."

Taehyung terdiam. Seokjin? Akan belajar bersamanya? Hanya berdua? Apa Tuhan dan dewi fortuna berkerjasama untuk menyenangkan hatinya?

"Baiklah.. Mulai kapan?"

"Sebisamu. Aku tidak akan menganggu jam belajarmu."

Taehyung mengangguk. "Baiklah."

Lalu Seokjin mengambil secarik kertas dari saku kemeja seragamnya dan memberikannya pada Taehyung.

Taehyung menerimanya dan melihat apa yang tertera dalam kertas itu, lalu mendecak pelan. "Tsk, bahkan sunbae sudah mempersiapkan ini. Sunbae sudah memprediksi tentang hal ini, ya?"

Seokjin tertawa sambil mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Telepon aku kalau kau bisa mengajarkanku. Aku bahkan berhenti ekskul demi menaikan nilaiku."

"Apa sunbae tidak mengikuti bimbingan belajar apapun?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Aku tidak merasakan ada perubahan pada nilaiku. Jadi lebih baik aku berhenti. Kasihan juga orang tuaku, sudah mengeluarkan uang banyak-banyak, tapi hasilnya gitu-gitu aja."

Taehyung mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Ia melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke saku kemejanya.

"Mm.. Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku sunbae, panggil saja hyung, atau namaku saja juga boleh."

Taehyung terdiam lagi. Sepertinya dugaannya benar, Tuhan dan dewi fortuna benar-benar membahagiakannya.

"Arraseo hyung."

"Aku pergi ke kelas dulu. Jangan katakan apapun jika ada yang bertanya tentang perjanjian kita. Bye~"

Seokjin langsung berlari kecil ke kelasnya sendiri dan Taehyung memandang punggung lebar itu dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan. Intinya, ia senang bisa dikenal Seokjin, mendapat nomor teleponnya, dan yang lebih penting...

Belajar bersamanya, hanya berdua.

Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Ia senang.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Pada akhirnya, Taehyung hanya diam dan diam selama pelajaran tadi. Ia lupa kalau ini hari Kamis, dimana PARK JIMIN, bocah pecinta snapback itu akan jarang masuk. Bahkan dalam empat Kamis dalam satu bulan, bisa saja Jimin hanya masuk satu kali. Bahkan bisa tidak masuk sama sekali.

Alasannya...

Akan ada Yoongi seonsaengnim. Guru termuda disekolah ini. Tentu saja, mana ada guru yang berumur tiga tahun lebih tua daripada muridnya? Delapan belas tahun, bro. Seharusnya bocah ituㅡguruㅡmasih kelas dua SMA. Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi guru?

Baiklah abaikan saja. Intinya, Jimin sering dimarahi oleh Yoongi. Entah salah ataupun benar bahkan diam sekalipun, Yoongi hobi sekali memarahi Jimin. Bikin Jimin bete dan malas ngikut pelajaran Yoongi.

Baiklah abaikan saja. Sekarang Taehyung sudah sampai rumahnya dan ia langsung merobek selembar kertas dari block-note-nya.

_24 Juli_

_Hari ini, Seokjin mengetahui namaku, bahkan aku mendapat nomor teleponnya. Baiklah akan kutulis disini agar tidak hilang._

_Kim Seokjin, IX-B _

_02365xxxxxxx_

_Ia meminta belajar padaku, dan mungkin hanya berdua? Aduh, ini pertama kalinya aku berbunga-bunga._

_Aku senang. Tapi aku sadar kok, aku tidak mungkin pacaran sama Seokjin. He's one of famous student. Dan aku yakin dia mencintai seorang perempuan._

_Sudah ah. Kepanjangan. Aku senang intinya._

Taehyung menggulung kertas itu dan memasukan kertasnya kedalam celengan yang bermodel mobil-mobilan dari kaleng itu.

"Nabung lagi?"

Ngek, itu suara Jimin. Sejak kapan Jimin ada dirumahnya?

"Sejak kapan disini?"

"Baru saja. Tadi masukin berapa won? Kok warnanya putih?"

"Kepo. Ngapain?"

"Ada tugas gak?"

Taehyung melotot. "Mau nanya gitu doang pake kerumahku? Kau tak punya pulsa ya?"

Jimin menyengir. "Iya hehe. Tugas apa aja?"

"Liat aja di block-note-ku."

"Okay. Tadi Yoongi seonsaengㅡ"

"Dia tadi nanyain kau kemana, terus dia ngedumel deh."

Jimin mendengus. "Udah bagus tugasnya masih dikerjain."

Taehyung terkekeh. "Yaudah. Oh iya, tadi Hyorin seonsaengnim ngambil nilai nyanyi dan kau harus ke ruang musik istirahat pertama"

"Baiklah. Makasih infonya, Tae. Aku balik dulu."

Jimin langsung keluar kamar Taehyung, meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang menatap ponselnya yang sudah dua hari tidak ia pegang. Paling notificationnya dari Jimin doang. Ibu ayahnya bahkan jarang mengirim pesan.

Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dan melihat notificationnya. Ada dua pesan dari ayahnya serta satu pesan dari kakak tirinya. Okay tidak sepenuhnya kakak tirinya. Maksudnya, orang tua Hansol, sang kakak tiri, sudah menganggapnya dan melabelkan dirinya sebagai anak.

_**From: Ayah**_

_Taehyungiee~ kamu akan segera punya adik! Ibumu hamil tujuh minggu! Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Minggu depan kami akan kerumahmu._

_**From: Ayah**_

_Taehyungie~ kapan kamu punya pacar, sayang? Aneh sekali, ibumu ngidam kamu punya pacar. Saat ayah kesana, ajak pacarmu ya. Setidaknya bikin ibumu senang, okay? Ayah sayang padamu_

_**From: Hansol hyung**_

_Taehyungiee!_

_Hyung sangat merindukanmu! Jarang sekali kau kerumah hyung! Kau tau? Ayahku sampai ikut serta menanyakanmu berkali-kali. Kerumahku dong~_

_By the way, hyung sudah punya pacar dong :p kau kapan punya pacar? Kenalin ke hyung dong~_

_Percaya gak, kalau pacar hyung itu laki-laki? Dia cantik sekali seperti perempuan. Hehe._

_Kudengar, kamu punya calon adik ya? Ciee~ selamat! Saat ibumu datang, telepon aku! Aku ingin menengok Kim Ajhumma~!_

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Lalu ia membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu.

_**To: Hansol hyung**_

_Saat ibuku kesini, hyung kesini ajak ibumu dan ayahmu, juga pacarmu yahh! Aku belum punya pacar.. Dan aku gak heran kok hahaha! _

Sent.

Dan omong-omong tentang pacar, Taehyung jadi ingat pesan ayahnya yang baru ia baca tadi. Pacar? Dia gak punya pacar. Punyanya orang yang disuka. Dan dia, gak mungkin jadi pacarnya.

"Masa harus ngajak Jimin. Ibu sudah tau kali rupa Jimin seperti apa." Taehyung memutar bola matanya malas. Lagipula, ibu dan ayahnya akan datang minggu depan, kan? Masih lama.

Lalu ia ingat sesuatu tentang kenapa ia memegang ponselnya saat ini.

Menelepon Seokjin.

Tuut...

_"Yeoboseyo."_

멍~. Seketika nge_blank_.

_"Yeoboseyo? Siapa ini?"_

"Ngg... Ini aku hyung, Taehyung."

_"Oh Taehyung! Ada apa? Apa waktumu kosong?"_

"Ti-tidak, m-maksudku, iya. Waktuku kosong, sunbae. Sunbae bisa belajar bersamaku sekarang."

_"Baiklah. Dimana rumahmu?"_

"Komplek Sakura blok D nomor 105, deket banget sama sekolah. Diantara rumah cat merah dan rumah yang halamannya luas. Rumah kecil pokoknya."

_"Oh, aku tau rumah itu. Aku juga lagi ada dideket situ. Yasudah tunggu aku."_

Pip.

Telepon diputus duluan oleh Seokjin. Taehyung menatap layar ponselnya yang masih menampakan nomor Seokjin.

Eh, tunggu.

Tadi Seokjin nanya alamat rumahnya?

Jadi, maksudnya belajar dirumahnya?!

Astaga! Dia harus mandi dulu!

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Maafkan aku sunbae. Sunbae nunggu lama ya diluar?"

Seokjin menggeleng. "Tidak lama, kok. Panggil aku hyung."

"Ah, ne hyung. Silahkan masuk. Maaf rumahku berantakan dan kecil."

Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan mendudukan dirinya disofa yang ada. Sejujurnya ia pegal sekali, tapi tidak mungkin kan, ia bilang 'iya, aku pegal semua karenamu!'. Lagipula, Taehyung tidak sepenuhnya salah. Pasti ada _something_.

"Hyung ke kamarku saja. Aku akan membuatkan minuman dulu."

"Okay."

Seokjin langsung masuk kekamar Taehyung. Tidak terlalu luas juga tidak terlalu kecil. Lagipula ini rapih sekali. Kasurnya juga hanya untuk satu orang. Seokjin mengedarkan matanya keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Barang-barang dikamar Taehyung seluruhnya sangat menarik. Tapi ada satu yang benar-benar membuatnya penasaran.

Delapan kaleng celengan bergembok yang berderet diatas meja belajar Taehyung.

"Dia benar-benar rajin menabung?" Gumam Seokjin tersentuh. Taehyung memang bukan dari keluarga yang tidak mampu. Itu yang membuat Seokjin sangat tersentuh.

Dan kebetulan sekali, Seokjin melihat kumpulan kunci yang tergantung dalam satu ring. Ada sekitar sepuluh kunci. Seokjin langsung mengambilnya.

Oh okay, anggap saja Seokjin tidak sopan karena langsung membuka salah satu celengan yang bentuknya paling beda. Bentuk mobil-mobilan.

"Ugh, kunci yang mana?"

Cklek!

"Ah terbuka!"

Seokjin langsung membuka tutup celengan itu, dan bukannya mendapatkan uang yang tertumpuk, ia malah melihat bergulung-gulung kertas ada disana.

"Tsk. Walaupun duta fisika, ia tetap menyembunyikan kertas ulangannya yang bernilai jelek? Pintar sekali memasukannya kedalam "

Seokjin mengambil satu kertas paling atas disana dan langsung membukanya.

DEG!

"Ini... Bukan kertas ulangan." Kata Seokjin terkejut.

Ia buru-buru mengambil semua kertas disana dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya, lalu menggembok kembali kaleng celengan itu dan meletakannya ditempat semula saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat kekamar. Ia harus membaca semua kertas-kertas itu.

Lagipula, bagaimana bisa isi kertas itu adalah tentang dirinya?!

"Maafkan aku sunㅡmaksudku, hyung. Tadi gelasnya sempat pecah karena aku sangat teledor." Ujar Taehyung sambil meletakan nampan berisi dua gelas es sirop diatas meja nakas.

Seokjin mengangguk. "Okay tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah hyung, kita belajar mulai bab satu?"

Seokjin mengangguk lagi. "Iya!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Selama belajar, Seokjin setengah paham setengah tidak mengerti. Paling yang ia paham yang mudah-mudah saja. Pikirannya melayang pada selembar kertas yang penuh dengan curahan hati sang pemilik celengan.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Tunggu sebentar ya hyung."

Taehyung keluar kamar. Setelah dirasa aman, Seokjin langsung mengambil tasnya dan membaca semua isi berlembar-lembar kertas itu.

Shock. Terkejut.

Okay, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia di jatuh cinta i oleh orang. Tapi, bagaimana bisa bocah berwajah datar Taehyung yang jatuh cinta padanya?

_**11 July**_

_Hari ini Seokjin tertawa lebar hingga air matanya keluar sedikit. Syukurlah Jimin tidak menyadari aku sering memperhatikan Seokjin. Bocah itu memang sukanya makan saja._

_Omong-omong, nilai ujian tengah semester Seokjin benar-benar membuatku terkejut. Paling tinggi delapan tujuh. Dan bahkan ada yang dapat tiga dua. Dia payah ternyata. Kukira ia pintar._

_Sudah deh. Aku juga sering dapat enam._

"Bahkan ia tau nomor ujianku?" Gumam Seokjin. Itu adalah surat terakhir yang ia baca.

Seokjin langsung mendorong masuk kertas-kertas itu dan mengambil ponselnya saat Taehyung masuk ke kamar dan mengambil nampan. Ia berakting baik sekali, pura-pura main ponsel.

"Hyung, maaf membuatmu kebosanan. Ibu ayahku datang! Hyung, bisa bantu aku menelepon Hansol hyung? Nomornya sudah ada dikontakku, hyung. Suruh ia kesini secepatnya, bilang ibu ayahku ada dirumahku. Terimakasih hyung. Aku buatkan minuman untuk ibu ayahku dulu."

Seokjin hanya melongo melihatnya. Namun ia langsung mengambil ponsel Taehyung dan menelepon seseorang bernama Hansol, sesuai yang Taehyung suruh tadi.

By the way, ia jadi penasaran siapa Hansol itu. Apa Hansol adalah kekasih Taehyung? Kenapa sepertinya penting sekali, sampai-sampai Hansol Hansol itu harus datang saat ibu ayahnya datang?

_"Yeoboseyo, Taehyungie?! Kenapa kau baru meneleponku?"_

"Ngg.. Ini kakak kelasnya Taehyung. Aku dapat pesan dari Taehyung kalau kau harus datang kerumah Taehyung secepatnya. Orang tua Taehyung datang."

_"Oh?! Sungguh? Baiklah bilang Taehyung aku akan sampai situ dalam limabelasmenit!"_

Seokjin menjauhkan ponsel Taehyung dari telinganya. _Suaranya cempreng sekali_. Batin Seokjin dalam hati.

"Ne."

Telepon diputus duluan oleh Seokjin. Tidak ingin dicap sebagai tidak sopan lagi, Seokjin tidak membuka-buka ponsel Taehyung dan memasukan seluruh kertas kedalam celengan mobil-mobilan, dan mengembalikannya lagi.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Taehyung hanya tersenyum tipis pada kedua orang tuanya yang sedang berceloteh ria tentang calon adiknya.

Bodohnya ia tak melihat tanggal berapa sang ayah mengirim pesan padanya.

"Taehyungiee~ mana kekasihmu~ aku sungguh ingin melihatmu punya kekasih! Jangan-jangan, kekasihmu ada didalam kamar ya?" Ujar ibunya yang membuat Taehyung menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia hampir lupa kalau dikamar ada Seokjin!

"T-tidak! Tidak ada siapa-siapa dikamar!"

"Masa? Tadi kamu berbicara saat kau mengambil nampan tadi. Pasti ada orang dikamar! Dan nada bicaramu gugup!"

Ibunya langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah kamar Taehyung. Taehyung tentu saja gemetar ketakutan. Ia hanya mengikuti ibunya dari belakang, agar tidak dicurigai.

_Please hyung, ke kamar mandi kek apa kek._

"NAH KAAAN! PACARMU ADA DIKAMAAR!" Teriak ibunya senang, membuat Taehyung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam sambil menepuk pahanya pelan. _Sial._

Taehyung melihat Seokjin yang terkejut setengah mati. Lalu laki-laki yang berstatus jadi objek suka-sukaannya yang tadinya duduk dikasur langsung berdiri dan tersenyum, membungkuk hampir sembilan puluh derajat. Berusaha memberikan kesan sesopan mungkin.

"Aigoo tampan sekali kekasihmu ini Taehyung! Sopan sekali pula! Aku benar-benar bahagia melihatnya!"

Ibu Taehyung langsung merangkul Seokjin dan menariknya keluar. Taehyung diam sejuta bahasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak kekasihmu keluar? Jahat sekali menyuruhnya menunggu dikamar. OH! Apa jangan-jangan kalian berencana untuk melakukan hal dewasa ya?! Aigoo lucu sekalii!"

Seokjin hanya tersenyum, berbeda dengan Taehyung yang tampak kewalahan dan bingung ingin berucap apa.

"Siapa namanya, eoh? Kenapa kau hanya diam dan tidak mengenalkan namanya pada ibu? Jahat sekali!"

Taehyung menjilat bibir bawahnya. "I-ibu.. Maaf bukannya ingin mengecewakan ibu, t-tapi, S-Seokjin hyungㅡ"

"ㅡOH! Jadi namanya Seokjin! Aduh tampan sekali siih! Aku akan sangat senang mempunya menantu sepertimu!"

"Ish! Ibu! Seokjin hyung bukan kekasihku!" Kata Taehyung, agak membentak. Membuat ibunya terdiam dan langsung memasang wajah kecewa. Lalu, ia menatap Seokjin.

Taehyung mendengus menyesal. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Seokjin tengah mengirim death-glare padanya. Membuat ia terkejut setengah mati.

"A-ajhumma.. Tentu saja Taehyung berbohong~ mungkin saja Taehyung masih malu mengakuinya. Kami baru pacaran kemarin."

Taehyung terlonjak kaget dan melotot pada Seokjin yang mengabaikannya, berbeda dengan wajah ibu Taehyung berubah menjadi, begitu(?), susah dijelaskan. "Tsk! Anak kurang ajar membohongi ibunya! Ya sudah.. Seokjin keluar juga ya. Ada ayah Taehyung. Kenalkan dirimu~"

Taehyung menatap punggung Seokjin dan ibunya yang sudah jalan lebih dulu dibanding dirinya. Ia masih terkejut sekali, bagaimana bisa Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Taehyung?! Tapi, perlahan, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih.

Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai kekasih Taehyung mungkin hanya karena kasihan.

Taehyung menuju kamar dan mengambil ponselnya.

_**To: Jimin**_

_Kerumahku, ada ibu dan ayahku_

Lalu Taehyung kembali ke ruang tamunya yang kecil.

Ia terkejut karena Hansol bersama kedua orang tuanya juga satu orang yang tidak Taehyung kenal sudah ada di ruang tamunya, dan sudah mengobrol banyak. Taehyung mengernyit, apa jenis makanan yang ayahnya kasih ke ibunya selama hamil tujuh minggu ini sampai sang ibu sangat cerewet seperti Yoongi seonsaengnim?

"Ah Taehyungie~ sudah besar!" Kata Hansol sambil memeluk Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum sambil kembali memeluk Hansol.

"Byungjoo-ah, ini adikku, Taehyung. Taehyungie, ini Byungjoo, kekasihku."

Taehyung dan Byungjoo saling melempar senyum dan berjabat tangan.

"Kekasihmu cantik sekali hyung."

Hansol terkekeh. "Kekasihmu juga tampan."

Taehyung seketika memerah. Tapi perasaan bahagianya hilang. Seokjin bukan kekasihnya.

Dan hari itu, dipenuhi pembicaraan kedua orang tua Taehyung dan Hansol, juga pembicaraan Hansol, Byungjoo, Taehyung, Jimin, dan Seokjin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Kau tak bilang kalau kau punya kekasih!"

Ini sudah malam, dan Jimin belum pulangㅡdipaksa Taehyung untuk membantunya membereskan segala macam kekacauan di ruang tamu.

"Seokjin hyung bukan kekasihku. Ibuku saja yang mengira Seokjin hyung adalah kekasihku."

"Masa?"

"Iya. Suwer deh."

Jimin mengangguk-angguk percaya. Taehyung tersenyum tipis sekali.

"Sudah sana balik. Aku mau mandi lagi terus langsung tidur."

"Iya. Tanpa kau suruh juga aku akan pulang. Makasih untuk hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Iya."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang seperti biasa, menunggu Jimin di koridor, langsung menoleh pada sumber suara. Mendapati Seokjin tengah berlari pelan menghampirinya. Taehyung membawa pandangannya ke lapangan lagi.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Boleh kan?"

Taehyung terdiam. "Kenapa kau bilang ke ibu kalau kau adalah kekasihku? Kau itu berbohong pada orang tua, tau!" Ujar Taehyung.

Seokjin diam. "Karena itulah aku kesini."

"Apanya?"

"Mau ke atap sekolah?"

Taehyung menerjap. "Baiklah."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau benar mencintaiku?"

"Haah?!"

Taehyung mengernyit pada Seokjin. "Apa-apaan!"

Seokjin menghela nafas. "Jujur saja, Taehyung."

Baiklah, kali ini Taehyung tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Siapa manusia yang tahu perasaannya pada Seokjin? Seokjin tahu darimana sih?

"Aku menyukaimu, bukan mencintaimu."

Seokjin tersenyum. "Kau tau? Aku paling tidak suka berbohong."

"Siapa juga yang suka bohong."

"Kau. Membohongi diri sendiri. Suka padaku saja ditutup-tutupi. Akting kedataranwajahmu bagus sekali."

Taehyung mendecak. "Apaan sih hyung."

"Baiklah-baiklah, to the point. Aku tidak ingin membohongi ibumu lebih lama lagi, aku juga tidak ingin mendengar celotehan ibuku yang tiap harinya hanya menyebutkan nama perempuan ataupun laki-laki yang ingin ia jodohkan padaku. Jadi... Aku minta kau jadi pacarku."

"Haah?!"

Seokjin melotot. "Jadilah pacarku. Sepulang sekolah kau harus ikut pulang kerumahku. Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan bentuk apapun."

Taehyung menerjapkan matanya polos. Ia mengerti maksud Seokjin, tapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana mengekspresikan kesenangannya.

Dewi fortuna dan Tuhan benar-benar sayang padanya, kan?

"Taehyung, jawab."

Taehyung tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Seokjin erat. Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Taehyung, membuat Taehyung menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat Seokjin.

"Bantu hyung lebih mencintaimu, ya?"

"Iya hyungie. Saranghaeyo."

"Nado saranghae."

**ㅡ****END****ㅡ**

**Omake**

"Jadi hyung membuka celenganku? Aigoo jahaaat!" Kata Taehyung sambil memukul bahu Seokjin pelan. Seokjin tertawa selama perjalanan mereka pulang. Sesampainya dirumah Seokjin, ibunya langsung tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya kamu membawa kekasihmu! Yakan? Kali ini jangan jawab tidak!"

Seokjin tersenyum. "Iya bu. Ini kekasihku. Namanya Taehyung."

"Annyeong haseyo ajhumma. Namaku Kim Taehyung. Bangeupseumnida." Taehyung membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, disambut oleh pelukan ibu Seokjin.

"Aigoo lucu sekali calon menantuku ini. Panggil aku ibu saja, ne?"

Taehyung mengangguk lucu. "Ne ibu."

Taehyung dan Seokjin saling menatap lalu melempar senyum.

Jangan kira Taehyung tidak berjuang ya. Ia masih harus berjuang membuat Seokjin mencintainya penuh.

**Fin****ㅡ**

KENAPA YA AKU SUKA BANGET BIKIN JINV PACARAN TAPI BELOM SALING CINTA GITU T-T lucu banget emang -_-

Btw, enak ya jadi Jin sama V, masih SMP aja direstuin orang tua. Kampret emang.

Btw lagi, ada yang mau sekuel? Atau side story Jimin vs Yoongi seonsaengnim? Ada yang mau HopeKook dimasukin? Yuk review n-n

Btw lagi dan lagi, ugh, aku sedih review yang kudapat akhir-akhir ini menurun banget. Nggak topp dogg, exo kaihun, semuanya deh. Bikin aku sedihhh banget :(

Yaudah, akhir kata. Review please? :-* kecup hangat dari suyanq!

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
